Of Plum Blossoms and Scarecrows
by LiebeBella
Summary: After the death of Itachi, Ume Haruno returns to Konoha to bring back the one responsible and to restart her life. AE and slight character O/C.


Of Plums and Scarecrows

I ran through the forest, leaves crashing against my ANBU mask and my hair flowing freely behind me. I did not hide my chakra signature as I ran, I wanted him to know I was coming. I wanted him to know how close death was to taking back what wasn't his.

_He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer, burying his head in my hair. He took a long deep breath, his exhale made me giggle and brought a smile to his lips. _

"_I like your smile." I whispered, tucking his hair behind his ear. _

_He pulled me in closer, pressing his lips against mine. There were no fireworks when we kissed, just hot uncontrollable fire. The kind that began of as kindling and within seconds was as hot as a summers day._

_We broke apart and I snuggled closer to him, taking advantage of his warmth on this cold night. _

"_You know I can't keep coming to this village, they will start to notice soon." He spoke softly into my ear. _

_I knew it too. The mission was too important to throw it away because we can't keep our hands off each other. _

"_I know..." I rolled ourselves on the bed so that I was on top, my hands on his shoulders and his on my waist. "Do you remember that clearing, about fifty miles from Konoha, the one you taught me how to fight an Uchiha?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Pass by that clearing every time you leave for a mission they give you, and I will follow you to what ever village you are in." I smiled brightly, giving a quick kiss on the lips._

_He stared back into my jade eyes with his own crimson ones._

"_Deal."_

Before I left the village I had stopped there, to pay my respects to him. He had planted a plum tree here before he left the village, and now it was large with plump plums growing.

His body had been buried right underneath it and the only marker was what I had carved on the tree remember him.

Itachi Uchiha

Loving husband and father

"_A brothel, is work that low for kunoichis?" He teased as he pressed me against the wall. His lips attached to my neck and his hands roaming everywhere._

"_Shut up and kiss me asshole." I managed to moan out. I grabbed his hair and kissed him feverishly, as if I never wanted him to leave ever again._

_And I didn't._

_We both relaxed in bed, breathing shallowly and dazed smiles on our faces. I could swear that every time we met was better than the last. I got up from the bed and wrapped my self in his cloak, walking softly towards the small balcony to watch the snow fall. It was falling slowly and it looked so soft that I wanted to jump straight into it._

_I jumped a bit when I felt his arms wrap around my waist, which caused me to giggle. He kissed my temple and whispered in my ear._

"_When were you planning on telling me?"_

_I turned around smiling and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Before you left, so that you had something to live for."_

"_You've just given me a third reason to live for, Haruno."_

"_Yet, you still believe that your first reason will also kill you." I replied sorrowfully. _

_I leaned my head on his shoulder and cried. "I love you Itachi."_

"Sasuke Uchiha" I called out when I finally caught up with him. He had been waiting already standing stoic, just like his brother used to. "For your crimes against the shinobi of Konohagakure and the death of ANBU shinobi Itachi Uchiha, you are here by sentence to death."

"You can't kill me Sakura," He replied with a smirk. "You tried once, what makes you think you can kill me now?"

"Although watching you die slowly would bring _great pleasure,_ those are not my orders." I begun to circle him slowly, like a lioness and her prey. "My orders are to disable the missing-nin known as Sasuke Uchiha and take him back to Konoha, where he will be tried and executed."

"Well then, if you are so sure of your self, I will allow you the honor of the first strike." He smirked again, not moving one inch.

I used my speed to get behind him, and before he had time to notice my movement, my chakra senbon was infused with his spinal cord. I whispered in his ear softly, "I hope the snake taught you taijutsu."

I watched as he tried to perform the chidori and then grew angered when he couldn't. He turned around glaring at me and shouted.

"What did you do!" His crimson eyes looked into mine, but it appeared as if he was looked through me rather than at me. I walked away from him, laughing loudly and obnoxiously.

"You are lost your eyesight!" I was able to say after I had finally calmed down. He was glaring at me and his eyes begun spinning. I turned serious again, staring into his eyes until he began to scream in pain and fell to the ground clutching his eyes.

"Uchiha are all the same, over confident and arrogant." I sneered. "The only one who showed promise for change was Itachi-kun. He was a true and strong shinobi, he gave up everything to protect the village he loved. And now you want to destroy what he gave his life for? What kind of brother are you?"

Sasuke looked like he was about to speak again but instead he screamed in pain as I again activated my Kekkei Genkei.

"I was counting on you to give me the honors, if you hadn't, we both would still be engaged in battle." I took of my mask. "I won't kill you, Sakura still has feelings for you and will be extremely saddened if I do."

I knocked him out again, using his own chakra to attack his mind. I picked him up in a hug and we both disappeared in an explosion of plum blossoms.


End file.
